


Words you whispered, I will always believe

by otherside



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, the rest of them are boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherside/pseuds/otherside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam says he's protective over Niall, but in reality he just wants to fuck her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words you whispered, I will always believe

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting any of my one direction stuff on A03, but DANG I'M EXCITED. Anyway, this was a really long work in progress, but I still managed to crop out all the teasing and get straight to the point, because I'm impatient with my own writing. Lol ok, hope you enjoy! x
> 
> And dumb title from Rock Me.

Niall eagerly waits as Louis sings her verse. Her voice has the perfect natural whine to it and it gives her chills. Niall's nervous to think this is the first timethey've performed this song, but everyone is doing so well. Her heart is thumping like she's never performed a day in her life and that's when it's her turn to sing lead.

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me -- yeeeeah._

Niall's really feeling the song, Liam notices. And by the second time the chorus rolls around she's closing her eyes singing wholeheartedly into the mic.  
Liam's glad she got so many solos on this album, really she deserves it. People really do need to realize how wonderful of a voice she's got, plus how much she's improved since the X-Factor days. Liam feels like he's watching Niall like a proud mother, then the chorus comes up again and she's rolling her hips to the words.

 _Rock me, rock me, rock me yeeeeah_. And swivels her hips seductively.

The crowds goes absolutely mad with hoots and hollers and Liam does not approve -- at all. Not with those jean shorts she's wearing, not with that cropped top on -- not at all!  
He nearly parades himself over there and throws Niall over his shoulder, hissing a shame on you to the audience for condoning this. But then again, their audience would condone Zayn and him having...sex. Liam gets the feeling they wouldn't feel all that guilty.

Liam shakes his head, blames himself. _Knew I should've told Caroline not to let Niall wear those shorts. Bloody hell, her bum's near dropping out of 'em!_

 

* * *

 

  
When the show ends Liam's parading off to find Caroline and give her a piece of his mind. Zayn stops him in his tracks, pats him on the shoulder.  
He shimmies his hand through his damp hair, in ears hanging off his shoulders, soft smile pressed onto his lips.

"Ay Li," he greets. "Where ya off to? You look like an angry puppy."

"Nowhere, was just gonna go talk to Caroline bout my trousers."

Zayn squeezes his fingers into the softness of Liam's shoulder, giving him a questionable look. He sucks on his lips a moment.

"You sure?"

Liam's quite aware that Zayn can read him like a book. Hell, he probably knows things that he hasn't even realized yet. But Liam decides to lie anyway.

"Yeah, Zayn, it's all good." He adds a reassuring grin that knocks Zayn off his case.

Then Liam’s beelining over to the stylists to give Caroline a stern lecture, but of course, he’s _Liam_ , so Caroline’s just a bit confused the way he’s stuttering and blushing when he says _Niall’s bum_. She really can’t help but giggle at how he looks like a puppy who’s just been kicked.

Zayn strides over, water in hand and shakes his head at the way Liam’s clenching his fists. Whispers to Caroline a _sorry_ and drags the stuttering puppy away.

In the end, Niall gets to keep her shorts and Liam’s just a stuttering, angry puppy mess.

 

* * *

 

  
Liam doesn’t really think of Niall more than a bandmate, or a best friend -- really. Yeah, she’s got an adorable laugh and fucking amazing eyes, and yeah, a cute little bum, and yeah, her tits are great...but nothing really more than a bandmate.

  
He swears he’s only protective over her because she’s like a little sister to him. Of course, he’s gonna get defensive when some ridiculous looking bloke is reaching underneath her top. And yeah, Niall’s gonna be mad when he pulls her away from him, but she’ll thank Liam in the morning when she’s sober.

  
Really -- all Liam is trying to do is protect Niall. It’s not like he’s jealous or anything. Why would he have anything to be jealous of?

 

* * *

 

  
Niall hobbles into Harry and Liam's room, hair in a ponytail that makes her face look long. There's bits and bobs of blonde strands everywhere, but Niall wouldn't bother to fix it anyway. She rubs her tired eyes, naked from the cleanser and yawns with her tiny mouth, which makes Liam's toes curl.

  
She stretches out her arms, resting one on the top of her head, taking a moment to scratch the knotted mess pulled up on her scalp. The scoop neck of her top (which Liam would barely call a top. It's all sheer and too low, with the sides cut out and it barely covers her stomach) wrinkles down resting right over the top of her nipple and Liam's crotch is throbbing with need. Her nipples are hard underneath the loose, white fabric - dark brown and perfectly shaped.

  
Her stomach is visible, the contrast of the white of her top and her skin aren't much of a difference and Liam laughs at his own commentary, lips puckering in the silence. Niall reaches a hand into her short (super, super short, might Liam add) boxers, shamelessly scratching herself. Then she's smiling a dopey grin, eyes forced shut by the pure tiredness she feels. Her cheeks get rosy all of a sudden, lips blushing along with the rest of her face.

"Night Haz," she yawns. "Night Li."

"Night Niall," Harry and Liam chirp from separate beds.

She walks back to the conjoined doors, her arse sticking out of the microscopic pair of pants she's got on, making sure to close the door behind her. (Last time she didn't she woke up on the carpet, mattresses stacked on top of her.) Liam tries to remind himself that she'll just step right out of those flimsy shorts when she gets to the side of her bed, only dressing to be (slightly) courteous to her fellow bandmates (not including Louis, because Louis sees her naked all the time and she makes sure Liam knows this).

But then Liam's brain flashes over the thought of Niall tossing off her shorts and flinging off her top to crawl into bed with him, flirtatiously swinging her bare legs over his hips and taking him in. Fuck, Liam can just see how her eyes clench shut from the stretch, but her lips are moaning out in pleasure. He can nearly feel her clawing at his chest as she barely finds the strength in her to swivel her hips against his prick inside of her.

And oh god, Liam shouldn’t be thinking about _Niall_ riding him, no no _no_.

But he can imagine how good she feels -- warm and tight, lips screaming as Liam reaches for her clit and he tries to shush her, knowing the others are in the room over watching a film.

Liam's not an idiot though, he knows that Zayn would've caught on by then and Louis always knows. So the only one who would be the least bit surprised is Harry, walking into the room with the stench of sex in the air. Simply pats Liam on the back when he sees a mound next to him in bed and mumbles, _way to go mate_ , with that stupid grin he gives the lads when they score.

But then green eyes go wide when Niall shifts in her sleep her face coming into view. Then Harry's jaw would snap, pointing an eager finger and jumping on his toes.

"Niall?" He squeals, voice hushed. "You shagged Niall?"

Then Niall grumbles, yanking off the pillow from underneath her head groaning,

"Yes, we shagged -- now shut the fuck up, you annoying lot."

Liam can see it so clearly, but knows it's never bound to happen. He could never be that lucky to get to touch every inch of Niall the way he wants to, so he shuffles off to the bathroom in the middle of the night to finish thinking about what it'd feel like to be inside Ni, spilling himself all over his pyjama bottoms.

 

* * *

 

  
Liam topples out of bed, hitting the ground with a thud and Harry rolls over on his side. He perches himself on an elbow, grinning down at Liam with a curl slinking over his face.

“Morning Liam,” he grins, sleepiness still residing in his throat.

“Mornin’ Harry.”

Liam reaches over to pull himself on the edge of the bed, rubbing his arm where he landed. He rubs away the sleep in his eyes and yawns a bit.

“Have a good wank last night?” Harry announces as if it isn’t a thing.

“What?!” Liam spits, eyes wide.

“Don’t play dumb, Li, you act like I didn’t hear you having a toss in the bathroom through the wall.”

“I thought you were sleeping...” He drifts off.

“‘s okay, we’re mates aren’t we?” He laughs. “Not like it matters.”

Then, Harry literally rolls out of bed (like seriously, he practically ninja rolled, Liam swears by it) and does a famous swoosh of the hair and throws on a jumper and some joggers.

“Say we get some food, ay?”

Liam just shakes his head, laughs, because this is his life now and hops up on his feet. He shimmies on a pair of basketball shorts, not even bothering to grab a top. They shuffle to the door, play fighting at the doorway to see who gets out first.

Eventually, Harry bites Liam and he gets out first.

 

* * *

 

  
At breakfast they’re all sitting around when Louis makes a rude joke and Zayn’s fighting back a chuckle. He sounds like he’s choking and Liam’s concerned, but then Harry jumps in, dropping his silverware with a clink.

“Oi, you know what this reminds me of?”

He arches an eyebrow at Liam and he knows this isn’t heading anywhere well. He shakes his head and Louis goes _what!_ , eyes all sparkly and wide, like she normally is when she’s being nosy.

“Liam in the loo last night, choking on his dick.”

Then he’s flapping his cheek that sounds an awful like something rude and groaning through his teeth. He’s all breathy and cursing softly, and Louis is literally falling out of her chair, moaning to make Harry stop.

“In all my days,” Zayn grumbles. “Haven’t heard Liam ever have a toss.”

“‘s not like you lot don’t get into your pants.” He groans.

And by lot he means Harry and Louis. He doesn’t even know how two people can have such an active sex drive, he swears by that, because Harry’s pulling birds nearly every time they head out and Louis’ always got a bloke on dial.

“Hey, everybody needs a fuck now and then.” Louis defends.

Liam nearly jumps out of his chair, screaming _NOW AND THEN_? But, he doesn’t because he’s just fed up with this conversation and really, he’d prefer to move on. Thank god, that Louis is distracted easily, because she’s on her next topic already.

He makes a run for it, throwing out the remains of his food and going for his room. When Liam gets to his room, Niall’s in there with one of his spare shirts on -- _only_ one of his spare shirts.

Niall looks up when the door clicks shut, grins at Liam when he walks in. He sits down next to her when she pats the space next to him on Harry’s bed. She cuddles into him, smelling breakfast on his breath.

“You didn’t get me anything?” She whines.

“Sorry, Ni.”

“Ugh, you’re all a bunch of tossers.”

“You still love us,” Liam smiles.

“Yeah,” she groans. “It’s a terrible curse.”

“Love me the most?” He teases.

“Oh, of course,” she says dramatically, leaning into him to place a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Ugh, gross,” he moans, playfully shoving Niall.

She laughs, snorting oh so slightly and doesn’t even bother to hide it. She nuzzles into Liam’s bare chest, tangling their legs together. Then, they fall asleep like that, only to wake up by the others jumping on top of them.

“Paul’s said we got the day off!” They cheer.

“Say we head out and party.”

They all agree, heading separate ways to get dressed and Liam stays back on the bed, Niall still wrapped up in him. She bites his neck and scurries off, throwing back a cheeky grin.

“See ya, stud.”

Liam feels his stomach tight.

 

* * *

 

  
He throws on a pair of jeans, a plain black top and a plaid button-up over it, after he hops out of the shower. He rolls the sleeves up to the elbows and puts on a watch. He settles with his white converse, spraying on a bit of cologne and runs his hand against the grain of his hair.

Harry’s in a pair of black jeans with a black top that scoops low so you can see the birds on his chest and a bomber jacket. He tosses Liam his phone and wallet, shoving his own phone in his back pocket. He swooshes his hair and they fight for the conjoined door. Liam nearly wins when Harry pounces on his back and they (technically) go in together.

When they get into Louis and Niall’s room, he shoves him off his back and Louis yelps because she just burned her ear with the iron.

“Twats!” She curses. “Don’t you ever knock?”

“Well you left the door open,” Harry groans from the floor.

“Doesn’t mean you can just fall in,” she giggles and Liam has to hold Harry back from choking her.

“So immature, Haz.”

He mumbles something that Liam doesn’t hear and Louis lunges at him. He tries to keep them apart as long as possible, but then he gives up and calls for Niall.

“NIAAALLL,” he shouts. “THEY’RE AT IT AGAIN.”

“Ya shower of cunts,” she curses, stumbling out the loo in a pair of shredded stockings, high-waisted jean shorts and a bra. “I have to look nice and you’re being a bunch of pricks. C’mon, Lou, do your hair in the bathroom, I’m done in there.”

Louis dramatically pulls out her iron, grabbing her dress and makeup, sticking a tongue out at Harry. Niall plops down on the edge of the bed and applies another coat of mascara, humming _Last First Kiss_.

Harry’s still on the floor, staring at Niall, leaning back against the dressers. There’s an urge in Liam’s gut that is telling him to punch him for staring at her so long. He raises a hand like he’s about to ask a question, then puts it down and speaks anyways.

“Niall, have you forgotten to put a shirt on?”

Niall laughs brilliantly, nearly messing up her makeup, but just tosses it aside, moving onto the next chore. She’s slipping on a pair of high tops when she finally gets around to replying to Harry.

“Nah, this is my top.”

Liam looks again, her black bra covered in gold spikes, cleavage nearly pouring out as she shrugs on a long collared jacket that’s similar to a military print. She rolls up the sleeves, putting on loads of bracelets and clipping a necklace around her neck. Liam’s stomach is all twisted like a pair of headphones. He can’t stand to look at Niall like that much longer.

“Might as well not wear a top at all.” Harry mumbles.

“It’s not like my nips are showing, just a lot of cleavage.”

“Who even told you to wear that? Dear god, my willy is twitching just looking at you like that.”

She laughs hard and Zayn parades in dressed in a leather jacket, a top that Liam’s pretty sure is Harry’s and standard jeans. He’s flicking a lighter when he strides through the conjoined doors.

“Vas happeeenin’?!” Zayn slurs, already half-pissed.

Then he smacks his hands over his eyes when he sees Niall and what she’s dressed in. He turns around towards the room, but not before he peeks at her through his fingers.

“Oi, sorry Niall, should’ve knocked.”

“Shit, Zayn, I’m dressed!”

He spins around and gives her a long look over.

“Then where’s ya’ top?”

Niall groans slinging a purse over her shoulder, grabbing something out of her luggage and stomping off into the loo with Louis. Liam can hear Niall cursing and mumbling that she shouldn’t have to deal with a bunch of stupid blokes. Louis laughs along and they come out of the bathroom hand in hand. Louis’ wearing a dress that’s awfully tight with a nice sheen to it. Niall’s clad in a plain white top that allows Liam to breathe correctly and tugs on a snapback.

“Oh by the way, Perrie told me to wear it.”

The girls scramble out the door and Zayn looks back at Liam and Harry, eyes wide, looking extremely confused.

“Perrie told her to wear what?”

They just shrug and head out.

 

* * *

 

  
They’ve only been at the club for a couple of hours and they’re all wrecked (minus Liam, he’s only had two beers). Louis comes up to Liam, curls in tangles all pushed onto her shoulder and she pulls him from the VIP booth, begs him to dance.

“C’mon Li Li, you’re not even having fun,” she pouts.

“Okay fine, one --” And she doesn’t even bother to hear the rest, because she’s pulling him into a sweaty mass, some bloke’s ass on his and Louis’ ass on his front.

She places his hands on her waist and leans her head back on his shoulder where should couldn’t normally reach if it wasn’t for the heels. She’s got her hands in his hair, kissing at his jaw, grinding on him hard. Liam’s choking back moans, because shit, this feels good.

Couple songs in (but let’s be honest, they all kinda drown into one another) and he feels hands on his hips, tongue in his ear and he snaps around to see Harry completely pissed. Louis whines, but Liam takes no notice.

“Harry?!”

“Hi Leeee- _yum_.” He doesn’t even bother to let him get another word in. “You look fantastic grinding on Louis like that.”

Then he’s humming, kissing his neck and Liam quickly pushes him back. He wonders why he even signed up for this is he knew he was gonna be babysitting a bunch of his mates when they’re pissed (he could’ve done that at home).

Harry frowns, “Leee-yum, let’s go home. I wanna wank you off.”

Liam’s mind automatically thinks, _god why can’t you be Niall_ , then immediately snaps the thought back, because he shouldn’t be thinking like that. Fuck, Niall’s his bandmate, not some random bird he can just think about like that. (But then again Liam doesn’t really think about anyone like that -- you know besides his past girlfriends.)

He shakes his head, grabs Louis and Harry, then they start making out, desperate and needy. Liam really needs more people to help him when the rest of them are pissed. He calls Paul, tells him they need a ride home and maybe someone to keep them from all having drunk sex in the car, he laughs and says okay. Liam wonders what made Paul even consider working for them.

One of the security lads come, they take Harry and Louis (still making out might Liam add), then Liam’s off to find the other missing two. It’s like a finding Waldo and he laughs to himself.

He spots Zayn on the phone while a girl shamelessly dangles off him, the word “douchebag” nearly floating above his head. Liam gestures for him to come and Zayn kisses the girl’s neck, then waves goodbye, quickly walking over to his bandmate.

“Hey Li,” he says, sounding extremely sober.

“God have you not been drinking?!”

“Uh...no, not really. Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes! Ugh, Harry and Louis started making out and I didn’t know what to do so I called Paul and I still haven’t found Niall. Did I mention that Louis is really good at grinding cos shit and Harry was asking if he could wank me off and...” Liam searches desperately for air in the stuffy room.

Zayn pats him on the back, “Woah, calm down mate. It’s okay they’re all pissed. Could’ve just texted me.” He grins, waving his phone. “But, last I saw of Niall she was with some bloke heading on the dancefloor.”

Then everything goes blank and searches through the crowd to find Niall.

 

 

* * *

 

  
“That was so em-embarrassing, Liam!” She screeches.

Liam just shakes his head, because he knows better than to fight with Niall when she’s pissed, especially after he just pulled her off some bloke in a club.

She dramatically shrugs a hand in her hair, adjusting her hat on the way. She’s pink all over and Liam starts to wonder where the pink ends...

“I cannot believe you did that -- again!”

She’s furious, beating at Liam’s side and grunting between every pause. Liam just puts a gentle hand on her stocking clad knee and she smacks his hand away, fire in her eyes. She wags a finger at him.

“Do not think you are just gonna sweet talk this over Liam!” She yelps. “What’s your issue?”

“I don’t have an issue!” Liam retorts.

And the entire car groans, because they know they’re never gonna hear the end of this fight. If Liam just kept shut, Niall would eventually drop it, but if he’s making an effort to defend himself, she could go on the entire night.

“Liam, why’d you have to talkback?” Zayn moans.

“Shut up Malik! Don’t get involved!” She snaps. “And yes you do!”

She shoves a drunk finger into his chest, poking hard, over and over. Liam doesn’t really feel it, but gives her the satisfaction and curls in with each touch.

“No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you do!” She yells. “It’s like you don’t want me to get fucking laid! I have _needs_ Liam!”

And Liam throws his hands over his ears, because he doesn’t need to hear about how Niall gets horny. This is just gonna turn into an angry, awkward mess.

  
He shakes his head, trying to drown out Niall’s words, but then she’s grabbing at his hands, screaming in his face. Her face is red, cheeks puffed and lips swollen by some other guys mouth.

Liam can’t take it anymore, he nearly jumps into her, biting on her lips, because he’s really tired of all these games -- he _needs_ Niall.

But then the others are shuffling out of the car, mumbling _we’re here_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn pats Liam on the back, Harry strung in his other hand.

“Gonna take Harry to mine,” he declares. “He’s probably just gonna try to make a run for Louis when you pass out.”

Liam shakes his head, acknowledging Zayn and he pulls on his shoulder just as he goes for his door. He kisses him gently on the cheek.

“Hey, don’t let it get to you, man.”

“Yeah, night Zayn.”

“Night Liam.”

Liam steps into his room just as Harry shouts,

“But wait! I was supposed to wank off Liam! He can’t just blow me off like that.” Then he giggles, “Hehe, wait -- _he can_ blow me off.”

He sighs heavily, throwing off his top and tossing all his belongings on the dresser when Niall makes a noise.

  
She sitting on his bed, in his top again, legs thrown around. Her hair is a wreck and her lips are still a bit pink from the swell, but she looks beautiful nonetheless.

“We’re sorting this out, Liam -- whether you like it or not.”

 

* * *

 

  
Liam just pretends like she’s not there, undressing and pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms (the spare that he didn’t wreck with his own come). Then she’s on her knees at the edge of the bed, wagging a finger at Liam.

“Fuck you, Liam!” She moans. “You can’t just -- just pretend like I’m not here! I can’t believe you, you jealous twat! You just can -- can’t take it that I can pull blokes and you can’t pull shit!”

He pinches his eyes closed and throws his head back, completely frustrated. And she’s still going at it, yelling at him like it’s still the beginning.

“Niall, just go to bed. We can talk about it in the morning.”

“No, we can’t! I’m horny, Liam! And I refuse to just get myself off again.”

“Niall, just shut up!” He groans. “We’re going to bed.”

He picks up Niall, kicking and screaming, and tosses her into her own room. He kicks the door shut and plops into bed, twisting over to look at the clock before he dozes off. _2AM_.

 

 

* * *

 

  
When he wakes up again, Niall’s cuddled up behind him, humming a soft whisper of I’m sorry. Liam rubs his eyes, stretches back and glances at the clock. _3:42AM._ He’s barely even gotten 2 hours of sleep before Niall’s at it again.

“Niall, do you know what time it is?” Sleep still lurking in his voice.

“Yeah, I do.” She mumbles. “I just wanted to say sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Li.”

Liam turns to face her now, her eyes a crystal blue in the black of the night, lips pursed like she’s begging. Her eyes are puffy, almost as if she hasn’t had a moment of rest.

“I just should understand that you’re just looking at for me.” She whispers. “Though you really don’t have to, because I’m a grown girl, but --”

He grabs her neck, cups it in his hand and laughs softly in the dark. She’s cupping her hand around his, closing her eyes and feeling his touch. He smiles at her, though she can’t see through closed eyes. He leans in close, breath lingering across her lips.

“No, I’m not,” he replies.

Her eyes snap open, eyebrows turned in. She wiggles her nose and lets her gaze drop down to his grin.

“What?”

“I don’t pull you from random guys because I’m looking out for you.” He admits. “It’s ‘cos I’m jealous. I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

“But that doesn’t even --” Then, Liam kisses her.

She pulls back with her pink lips glossed over with his saliva and pupils massive.

“ _Oh_.” She says.

  
Niall leans in again, kissing him again, kitten licks at the seam of his lips. Liam’s screaming in his head, a chorus erupting in _hallelujahs!_  And she’s pawing at his bare stomach, tracing lines around the ridges of his muscles.

Liam pulls her in by the neck and manages to kiss her fully, tongues adventuring the new land. Liam’s not quite sure if he’s heard correctly, but he swears Niall just moaned into his mouth and before he has anytime to talk himself out of it, she does it again.

She doesn’t even try to stifle it, just moans loudly into the cave of his mouth, hand dipping into his pyjamas. Liam instantly pulls back, surprised lips formed in an “o,” because oh god, that feels amazing.

“Niall,” he moans.

She licks his collarbone, planting chaste kisses on him like a necklace would frame his neck. Her fingers are wrapped around his prick through his pants, rubbing him hard with the heel of her hand.

“Shit, shit -- stop.” He begs.

“Teenage boys come too easy,” she giggles.

“No, just wanted to make this about you.”

Her face flushes and her hand stops moving. He shuffles on top of her, lips thick on her neck. She’s silent, body still and Liam’s not sure what to think. He stops.

“No, no -- keep going...” she mumbles.

Liam pulls up his top from her body and reveals her bare breasts. His body is tight all over, fighting the urge to pull out his dick and just make endless love to her. He kisses a nipple and her back arches. He laughs playfully and she blushes.

“Haven’t been touched in a while.” She chuckles, “Thanks to you.”

“Well at least I’m fixing it,” he says with a smug grin.

He takes in the peak of her breast in his lips, sucking loosely and lapping messily. She moans loudly, running her hands down his head. She groans as he cups her other breast in his hand, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

“Fuck you for not having hair,” she curses.

He laughs against her tit and moves down, keeping his other hand on her breast. He doesn’t even bother to tease her, just licks up her slit and sticks a finger in her. Her voice echoing throughout the room.

He watches as her hips meet her fingers, heat building underneath the duvet. His dick is fully hard now, aching to be touched. He slips in another finger in her, curving them up as he thrusts back in.

“Oh fuck,” she moans, lips thick in her mouth.

He takes his thumb against her clit and she shutters, tightening around his fingers. She’s pushing at his shoulders, begging him to _stop, no fuck, I_ \-- then comes.

“Goddammit, Liam.” She groans. “Didn’t want to come yet.”

Then he smiles, “You’ll be coming plenty times tonight, so don’t worry about it.”

Her eyes go wide and Liam’s dick throbs.

 

* * *

 

  
Liam’s in her now, her walls soft and tight. He’s pushing with everything he’s got in him and she’s moaning like crazy, begging Liam with her eyes clenched shut.

“Shit, fuck, Li, please let me come.”

And he’s nearly there, when she pushes him over. She’s on top of him now, hips working fast against him. Her hands are squeezing his shoulders, her body shaking.

“Oh fuck, this feels so good,” she moans.

“Yeah?” Liam hums, grabbing her hips and thumbing her bones.

She’s swiveling her hips, eyes clenched shut and clawing at Liam’s chest. Her breath is hard, spilling out of her lips desperately. She tightens around him and he yelps, because shit, he’s so close.

“Please, please, Liam,” she begs. “Say something.”

Liam realizes now that he’s been awfully quiet, while Niall on the other hand is quite a loud lover and he decides to take into it.

“Like what, Ni?”

She’s throwing her head back, “Tell me how I feel -- oh, god I’m so close -- fuck.”

And Liam pulls her down, pressing their chests against each other. His lips reach up to her ear, whispering just what she wants to hear.

“So tight, so warm, baby.” He mumbles. “Just wanted to come when I slipped in.”

Her mouth is widening as Liam grips her hips hard, thrusting up to meet her. Her breasts are slapping against his chest as she tries to keep herself up by her arms. She’s squealing as he closes his eyes, body tightening and throat groaning.

“Open,” she huffs, “your eyes, Liam. Fuck, look at me!”

He fights his eyes open, brown eyes staring into wondrous sparkly blue. And he comes hard. His body is covered in sweat, lips swollen by his own bite.

“Liam,” she whines and her lips go slack.

Her body starts to shake and she tightens around Liam. He watches her pupils widen as she reaches down to rock against her clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Li!”

And she collapses on his chest, kissing him sloppily. Niall buries herself into his shoulder, kissing the damp skin. Her breath is hot, but chills when it touches the sweat on his body. He pets her hair softly, lifting her ever so slightly so he can slip out of her. She whines softly into his ear and he gets goosebumps all over his body.

“Promise you won’t leave in the morning?” He mumbles, voice sleepy.

“It’s already morning, you idiot.”


End file.
